1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having multi-layer connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of apparatuses used in the evaluation and analysis of semiconductor devices has advanced remarkably. An electron beam tester has been developed to expose an element of a semiconductor device to a beam of electrons, so that the operational state of the element can be evaluated by detecting secondary electrons depending upon the potential at the element. Also, an apparatus has been developed to detect photons due to the current concentration in a local breakdown portion of a MOS transistor, thus detecting such a breakdown portion.
On the other hand, a large number of circuit elements are formed on a semiconductor substrate, and are interconnected with each other by connection layers thereby to carry out desired functions or operations. A multi-level connection structure is commonly used to increase the density of the connection layers. This means, however, that elements are often covered by a connection layer or a conductive layer made of aluminium or the like, and in this case, a beam of electrons are shut off by the conductor layer. Therefore, the beam of electrons cannot reach such elements, and likewise, the generated secondary electrons and photons cannot reach the surface of the device. As a result, it is impossible to effectively operate the above-mentioned evaluation/analysis apparatus for the elements covered by the conductive layer. This will be later explained in detail.